world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
013014doirsami
04:46 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:46 -- 04:46 GA: heeey sami 04:46 AA: Hi Doir. 04:47 GA: i heard the gear searching is still underway 04:47 AA: How's it going? 04:47 GA: good 04:47 GA: i was wondering if you wanted me to bring you anything from your dream room 04:47 GA: since, yknow, you cant really uh, get to it 04:47 AA: Oh. No, I don't think so. I think it was all just dream versions of the stuff in my regular room. 04:48 GA: heheh okay 04:48 GA: did you hear about what happened to null? 04:48 AA: Yeah. It really sucks. 04:49 GA: im not really sure how we're going to save her 04:49 GA: i bet the mailman can do it 04:49 GA: hes really good at mailing stuff so he can probably help us with an emergency rescue mission 04:50 AA: Maybe. Rilset thinks he could, too, but I hope someone other than Rilset rescues her. 04:50 AA: I've asked Beau to throw a little luck their way, if she can. 04:51 GA: yeah rilsets a weirdo but maybe he should help 04:51 GA: i mean, he seemed kind of capable? we might need him 04:51 AA: Ughh, capable or not, I don't like the way he's treating her. She's really unhappy about it. 04:52 GA: oh, is he being mean to her? 04:52 GA: eh, im sure null can head her own rescue, we shouldnt worry 04:52 AA: Not just that, but totally obsessive, too. I think he thinks he's courting her in their hate-love thing, but Null thinks he's doing it wrong. 04:52 AA: So it'd be best if we get someone ELSE to rescue her. 04:53 GA: i could rescue her 04:53 AA: How would you do that? We don't even know where she is, exactly. 04:53 GA: the eternal blackness filled with tentaclemonsters is like, right outside my window 04:53 AA: Is that where she is? She just kept calling it the "Twilight Zone." 04:53 GA: it basically is the twilight zone 04:53 AA: Oh man. I wonder if they're the same ones that got in my head? 04:54 GA: libby said she found me being torn to pieces by spiders in it 04:54 GA: oh yeah probably 04:54 GA: theyre super evil probably 04:54 GA: who ever heard of a *nice* huge tentacle monster 04:55 AA: They're certainly not very nice so far. Breaking that thingy and all. 04:55 AA: And it's not like they asked me before using my body to do it, so they're not very polite either. 04:55 GA: yeah well demons dont ask permission either 04:56 GA: you might want to keep a towel handy btw 04:56 AA: Huh? 04:56 GA: in case anyone were to drop some holy water on you or something idk i doubt thatd happen 04:57 AA: ...why would anyone drop holy water on me? Where would anyone even GET holy water for that matter? 04:57 GA: holy water is fairly easy to make 04:57 GA: i mean um, not that i would know 04:59 GA: ha ha, um, anyway 04:59 GA: i heard from jack in a memo thing that his gallery is on kikate's land 04:59 GA: which means, your dreamself is there 05:00 AA: ...yeah. So I've heard. 05:00 GA: before they leave that land maybe you should ask them to stop by and perform a rescue mission 05:01 AA: I think Null was planning to try to do something to get him to let me go. But obviously that's not a priority right now, with her off being lost in space. 05:01 GA: well yeah but if your waking self dies youre going to resurrect into eternal pain and suffering 05:01 AA: -_- I don't think "rescuing" my body would do much good if I was still stuck in that time warp. And I'm pretty sure if one of our time players tried to end it, it'd get Jack all pissed. 05:02 GA: libby might be able to help, or at the very least we could kill your dreamself and then you could come chill at her rad tower 05:02 AA: No, I decided not to kill my dreamself. I want to hold out hope we'll beat him someday....plus part of me thinks if I give in to despair and kill my dream self, Jack "wins" somehow. 05:03 GA: how very noble of you 05:04 AA: I don't know if it's noble as much as it is just 100% pure "Flip that guy." 05:05 GA: yeah seriously flip that guy 05:05 GA: preferably onto a spike bed or something 05:05 GA: or flip him off of a balcony 05:07 GA: or maybe flip him over onto his back and shove an umbrella down his throat and explode his insides and then axe him up and hed be dead ha ha 05:08 GA: oR MAYBE BURN HIM IN A FIRE. AND STEP ON HIS TOES. >:O 05:08 AA: Are you sure YOU'RE not the one possessed by demons, Doir? =P 05:08 GA: oh shit 05:08 GA: nope, no, i just tested with the holy water i definitely wont throw at you 05:09 GA: jeez dont scare me like that 05:12 GA: anyway, hahah, with that emotional outburst done, ive gotta go 05:12 GA: see ya later, sami 05:14 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:14 --